infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
InFamous: The Complete Series
Introduction John transferred his powers into me and then he just let go. The Blast was devastating, but worth it. New Conduits had been activated, all of them healed of the Plague. I take one last look down at Zeke's body and we said goodbye to our old lives, and got to work mastering our new abilities. There was a job to do. Millions were still infected, and all of them would die within weeks. We were living proof that some of the sick could be saved. I could raise them up, creating new conduits. Sure the odds were only one in a thousand, but it was better than nothing. 'Course the rest of the world didn't agree, reacting in the only way they knew how. The plague just sped up the inevitable: an evolutionary jump, humanity giving way to Conduits. I'd been given powers to save the world from this change, but now I stand at its center. I have become the Beast. One I have now eradicated most of mankind except for a small group of resistance fighters who are hiding in San Diablo. They think they've won. They think they can escape me. They think they can stop me. They think they can kill me. They are wrong. I cannot be stopped. I cannot be killed. For every Conduit that dies, thousands of humans will die in return. Of course some of the resistance are conduit warriors that fought back against my leadership. They have proved to be troublesome. But they shall fall as well. "Cole" A familiar voice came from behind me. "Kuo" I replied. "There is something you need to see." She said with a low voice, a scared voice. "What is it?" I replied. "You just need to see this. Now." I nodded and followed her. What I saw was something I couldn't believe. Yet there it was. There he was. Zeke. Barely alive but alive nonetheless. I ordered some of my conduits to take him to the medical bay. I don't know how he's alive. But I'm sure as hell gonna find out. A few hours later I heard gunfire coming from the tent where Zeke was being treated. I ran in there as fast I could only to see that Zeke was firing at my soldiers. Then I saw what he had clutched in his hands. I destroyed it. I know I did. It can't be real. Yet there it is. The Ray Field Inhibitor. I stared in disbelief before Zeke noticed me and stopped shooting. "COLE!" he yelled as he ran over and hugged me. "Zeke. How did you get here?" I replied. "How did I get here? You were dead!" He replied. I looked at him awestruck. "Zeke. You were dead. I remember because...." I replied before trailing off. "Because?" He replied curiously. "Because I am the one who killed you." I replied. He looked at me strangely. The look he gave me when he found out that I was the cause of the Blast. All of the people I've killed, he is the only one that I've ever shown any remorse over. I walked pushed him off of me and walked away, the hatred stirring inside of me. I saw several of my soldiers staring at me as I walked away from him. The only person I've ever considered a brother. Even more than my half-brother, Dylan. I had killed him and he claimed to have seen me die. Zeke and I had some issues to discuss. I found him getting into a fight with a conduit with telekinetic powers. "Hey Freakshow!" Zeke said before hitting him over the head with a chair. He turned around after Zeke hit him and flung him against a wall. "You're THE Zeke Dunbar?" He said as he was walking over towards Zeke. I ran towards him and rammed my fist through his chest and helped Zeke to his feet after knocking some rubble off of him. "What are you Cole?" He asked as we passed the dead Conduit. "I'm the Beast." I replied. Then Zeke passed out so I had him carried to the Medical Bay.Zeke was finally released from the medical bay with a few broken bones. Even though he's only human he manages to try and get a girl. Unfortunately the one he tried to get was widowed because of the Blast in San Cerecsco. He thought he could woo her into a one-night stand by using me to get to her. Bad move Zeke. "You know that I'm a friend of Cole MacGrath. Hell, he's like a brother to me." She looked at him with anger. "Cole MacGrath is the reason that I am alone now. That I have to sit here in a post-apocalyptic world talking to a short, fat, Elvis Presley impersonator!" She yelled at him before she started crying and slamming her hands into the ground, leaving dents in the floor before Zeke just walked away. I laughed as Zeke ran for cover as the the red-haired woman ran towards Zeke. "I figured you liked Cole MacGrath!" Zeke yelled. I quickly came to Zeke's rescue as she got closer, pushing myself between the woman and Zeke. "That's enough." I told her before having a couple of my soldiers escort her out of the building. "Thanks brother, almost ended up as a Zekewich." He replied before panting. "Zekewich?" I asked him. "Zeke Sandwich." He explained before laughing his ass off. I don't care how much that joke sucked I just had to laugh. It was good to have my brother again. He was still a little uneasy about me being the Beast but he managed to look past that fact. Two After that we left and he and I tried to make sense of our respective stories. "You sided with Nix and me after we discovered that the R.F.I. would kill all of the Conduits. The power regulator was broken so you had to use substations to charge it because it would just burn up otherwise. You and I said our goodbyes before you and Nix took off after the other substations. You defended the substations while Nix charged it up. You fought John and and Kuo before you decided to bring down some lightning on him. Nix flew into him and killed herself to protect the R.F.I. Then you set off the R.F.I. and all the Conduits were killed and the Plague was wiped out. We made a monument of you in front of Saint Ignatius. Then I took your body out to sea and I see a white light. Next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital with three or four Conduits watching me." Zeke finished explaining his story. "Wow that is just.... just... Damn." I replied not able to bring the right words to mind unable to understand what he told me. "Cole...." Kuo started before I stopped her. "It's my fault Kuo. All of those people I've killed would've survived. My fault." I exclaimed. "It's not your fault Cole. You did what you thought was right." Zeke told me. "I was supposed to stop this from happening but I just rampaged against humanity. Not because it was right but because I wanted to. Give me the R.F.I." I told him. "Cole....we've come so far. Stay on course Cole." Kuo told me. Then something just snapped inside of me. I grabbed Kuo by the throat and pushed her up against a wall with one hand with the other pulsing with electricity. "Cole stop!" Zeke said as he tackled me to the ground. "Get off of me Zeke!" I replied before pushing him off of me and he ran over and helped Kuo to her feet. "Zeke get away from her!" I yelled. "Not until you calm down!" He replied. "Zeke I'm asking for you to stand down and let me kill her." I told him. "Cole I know you don't want to kill Kuo. So just stop." He begged. "No! She manipulated me into becoming this monster that I am!" I yelled. "Cole! Just stop! You were always a monster! You were a sociopathic asshole when Trish met you!" He replied. "Fine. If that is how you're gonna be, then I guess I've won." I replied. Then I teleported behind Kuo and rammed my hand through her back and grabbed her heart and ripped it out and held it in front of her face as it continued to beat in my hand. She fell to the ground as I crushed it in my hand still beating. "Cole....how could you....do this....to me?" She said as she died. "Fuck you Bitch!" I replied. I looked over at Zeke who was staring at my bloody hand. "Cole..." He started as I walked towards him. "Zeke....help me...." I replied. "Half as long." He told me. "Twice as bright." I finished. "Cole.... you're a monster...." He told me as I fell to my knees with him holding the R.F.I. over my head and beating my face in before I hit him with a shockwave that knocked him into the bar and knocked him unconscious. "Sorry Zeke....It had to be done...." I told his unconscious body. "Get them out of my sight." I told one of the guards as I walked out of the building. "Yes sir!" He answered before he and the other guards picked them up and walked out. "Through Frost and Flames the Beast comes." I heard in my sleep. Then I turned around and saw Kessler repeating this phrase over and over like a broken record. "Kessler!" I yelled and he turned to face me before tackling me and digging his fingers into my face. "Not this shit again...." I said before seeing a vision of the Beast, this one was different from John. Different from me. It was female. Then he released me. "This is why you were given powers Cole. You sorry bastard." I tried to lunge at him but he punched me in the face with his metal hand and knocking me back. "You were given a job and you failed. You gave into the lust for power. Can't say I blame you though. I would've done the same thing." He told me as he kicked me in the gut while I was trying to get to my feet. "Failure. You should've been stronger. You will never win. Pathetic. You were supposed to them but you couldn't." He said insultingly as he punched me in the back with his metal hand. I felt my bones crackle and break. The pain was unbearable. I'm not supposed to feel pain. I'm the Goddamned Beast! I pushed him back and climbed on him, restraining him while I punched him in the face. "You will pay for what you have done Kessler!" I yelled before I looked down at him and saw my face. My face! "You will suffer Cole! You cannot kill what is already dead! I'm you and you're me you pathetic bastard!" He yelled as I continued punching him. Me. This bastard is the reason for my eternal suffering. I will make him pay. Then I woke up and saw that I was in my bed, covered in blood. This isn't real. Just another dream. "Oh, but Cole it is real." That damned voice again. Kessler's voice. My voice! "What do you want Kessler?" I asked as I saw that face. His face. My face. "To make you suffer of course!" He shouted as he laughed. That damned laugh of his. He isn't real. "Oh, but Cole I am real. All too real I'm afraid." He mocked me. "I killed you. I know I did. I made sure before I left." I replied. "As long as you're alive, so shall I be." He boasted. "I will destroy you Kessler. No matter what." I replied. "That's what you think!" He yelled before he disappeared. Thank God he's gone. For now at least. Fucking asshole. Category:Evil